


Coup de foudre ?

by Hanae_Lilandiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Lilandiel/pseuds/Hanae_Lilandiel
Summary: Stiles fait des études de loi à Washington. Pourtant, une catastrophe va le ramener dans sa ville natale, auprès des siens. Texte écrit dans le cadre de la saint-valentin du groupe Sterek's Pack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Je sais que je ne suis pas à temps pour "Ainsi profonde, murmure une onde qu'on ne voit pas", mais j'ai pris la décision de prendre part au défi de saint-valentin du groupe "Sterek's Pack". Cette histoire était sensées être une OS fluffy et mignon. Autant dire que c'est loupé. Je vous rassure cependant, la fin heureuse est prévue. Angst & Fluff pourrait être une bonne description ? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira. Je vais essayer d'écrire et poster tous les chapitres avant la fin du moins, pour pouvoir par la suite me concentrer à 100% sur "Ainsi profonde, murmure une onde qu'on ne voit pas".
> 
> Bonne lecture et bisou particuliers aux membres du groupe <3

Après le lycée, chaque membre de la meute avait commencé sa vie, plus ou moins loin de Beacon Hills. Stiles avait comme prévu commencé le programme d'études du FBI. Il y avait passé les 21 semaines réglementaires, avant de revenir à Beacon Hills pour aider Scotty. Il était ensuite reparti pour Washington pour étudier la loi. Certes, il avait été formé au FBI, mais 21 semaines d'entraînement n'étaient pas suffisantes pour faire de lui un homme avec suffisamment de connaissance pour être sur le terrain. Il avait donc fait le choix d'étudier encore trois ans savant de décider s'il entrait effectivement au FBI ou s'il faisait autre chose. S'il avait eu du mal à quitter sa ville natale, son père et ses amis, il n'en était pas moins heureux de son choix. Pour plus de facilités, il vivait sur le campus, dans un studio de taille raisonnable. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, même si ce n'était pas bien grand. Une chambre avec un lit double et un bureau, un bureau, un espace cuisine réduit et une salle de bain attenante. Dans les communs, il y avait une plus grande cuisine ainsi qu'une salle de repos avec ordinateurs et bibliothèque mis à disposition des étudiants. Sa résidence se trouvait non loin des endroits où il avait cours, ce qui aurait dû lui permettre de ne jamais arriver en retard. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il correspondait tout à fait à cette loi qui disait que plus vous habitiez proche de votre lieu de travail – ou d'étude – plus vous aviez de chance d'arriver en retard. La moitié de ses professeurs le voyaient comme un fauteur de trouble et l'autre moitié faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Rien de bien différent avec ses années de lycée, en soi. Il pouvait s'arranger avec le fait d'être mal vu par ses professeurs, puisque à côté il fournissait de l'excellent travail. Certes, il n'était pas très concentré durant les heures de cours, mais ses tests étaient tous bons et ses devoirs satisfaisaient ses professeurs. Tout était donc bien. Si ce n'était l'éloignement avec les siens. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait pu trouver une université plus proche de chez lui que Washington, mais son père – et celui de Scott – avaient insisté en disant que c'était la meilleure et qu'il apprendrait là tout ce qui lui serait utile par la savait que les deux hommes avaient eu raison de le pousser dans cette voie, mais quitter la meute avait été plus compliqué que prévu. Après l'Anuk-Ite et les chasseurs venus de tous horizons, la meute avait été, enfin, saine et complète. Les années et les épreuves avaient forgé chacun des membres de leur groupe et à présent qu'ils se connaissaient tous mieux que personne, il pouvaient enfin fonctionner correctement, avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses respectives. Bref, cela avait été compliqué pour chacun d'entre eux de se séparer. Tous savaient que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'à terme, ils se retrouveraient à Beacon Hills, mais la séparation n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Être seul alors que depuis des années, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était un déchirement pour tous. Stiles se sentait particulièrement déchiré vis-à-vis de Scott, qui était resté en Californie, non loin de leur ville natale. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps et l'adaptation avait été dure pour eux deux. Scott avait l'avantage d'être proche de chez lui et de pouvoir facilement retrouver les membres les plus jeunes de la meute, ceux qui étaient encore au lycée, ou ceux qui n'avaient pas quitté la ville. Heureusement, Lydia étudiait relativement proche de lui. Ou au moins pas aussi loin que Scott. Il voyait plus souvent la jeune femme que son meilleur ami, dans tous les cas. Il ne rentrait chez lui que lorsqu'il avait des congés assez longs, sinon ça n'en valait pas vraiment la peine. Traverser tout le pays pour passer deux nuits chez lui était trop fatiguant pour faire cela sur une semaine de repos.

Actuellement, il devait encore attendre trois longs mois avant de retrouver Beacon Hills. Ce serait alors les vacances d'été et il pourrait vraiment profiter de sa ville natale et du temps passé avec la meute. Ça lui manquait aussi, même si ces derniers mois, il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux. Juste être ensemble, que ce soit pour un entraînement ou un bon repas. Et puis il y avait Derek. La relation entre eux deux avaient bien évolué depuis leur rencontre sur la réserve, alors que Scott venait de se faire mordre par Peter. D'ennemis, ils étaient devenus alliés, puis amis. Et plus récemment, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Cela avait commencé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés alors que Stiles se formait au FBI et qu'il avait demandé à se retrouver sur le terrain, là où Derek était – en tant qu'ennemi, certes, mais c'était un détail. L'un avait aidé l'autre et ils étaient revenus ensemble dans leur ville natale pour aider Scott avec l'Anuk-Ite. Une fois les problèmes urgents résolus, ils avaient dû se concentrer sur Monroe et ils l'avaient poursuivie quelque temps avant de revenir chez eux. Durant ce temps, Stiles et Derek s'étaient considérablement rapproché. Pour Lydia, ils se tournaient clairement autour, mais elle n'en dit rien, consciente que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêts à entendre cette vérité. C'était la fin la plus logique pour eux deux. Les sentiments qui les animaient avaient toujours été violents et entiers et pour la Banshee cela coulait de source qu'ils finissent en couple tous les deux. Cela était devenu clair pour à peu près toute la meute lors de leur départ – à elle et Stiles – pour l'est du pays. Derek avait été grognon tout le mois avant et Stiles avait été pire. Et lorsque les adieux avaient été faits à l'aéroport, le loup avait surpris tout le monde – lui-même y comprit – en serrant l'hyperactif contre lui durant quelques secondes. Stiles, plus que surpris, lui avait maladroitement tapoté le dos, mais il n'en avait pas moins été ravi par le geste. Et depuis, ce sujet de conversation revenait beaucoup dans la bouche de l'hyperactif lorsqu'il appelait Lydia. La jeune femme en était presque au point de lui dire d'appeler Derek directement pour lui avouer ses sentiments, mais ce serait brûlé les étapes. Non, la jeune femme avait un plan pour les mettre ensemble et elle devrait s'y tenir pour que cela fonctionne du tonnerre. Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Après tout, aucun de ses plans n'avaient jamais échoué. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour cela et ne laissait rien au hasard.

Son plan se mettrait réellement en route lors de leur retour – à elle et Stiles – à Beacon Hills, mais elle avait du travail à faire avant. Il fallait préparer ces deux abrutis des sentiments et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle avait hésité à mettre Scott sur le coup, mais ce dernier était incapable de mentir à Stiles, alors elle avait laissé tombé. Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule. Elle devait juste prévoir leur fête de retour et tout organiser dans les moindres détails. Cependant, malgré sa grande intelligence et sa grande capacité à prévoir les choses, certains événements échappaient complètement à son contrôle.

Elle s'en rendit compte cette nuit de juin, un peu moins d'un mois avant leur retour prévu à Stiles et elle, lorsque ce dernier l'appela en plein milieu de la nuit et manifestement en pleine crise de panique. Le jeune homme hyperventilait et tentait de lui dire quelque chose, sans succès. À cet instant, elle aurait aimé être près de lui pour pouvoir le calmer. Elle n'était pas certaine que l'embrasser marcherait encore, mais au moins, elle pourrait faire quelque chose. Là, au téléphone, elle se sentait parfaitement impuissante.

\- Stiles, je suis là, okay. Calme toi, je suis là. Respire avec moi, d'accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Après de longues minutes, lentement, Stiles retrouva son souffle et Lydia relâcha celui qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Les inspirations courtes de l'hyperactif se transformèrent en sanglots, puis en longs soupirs. Tout du long, la Banshee ne cessa de lui parler, de le rassurer, d'être là. Finalement, il inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il y a eu un incendie. À Beacon Hills. Lyds, c'est... Mon père.  
\- Oh Stiles ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu un appel de la police pour me dire qu'il y avait eu un accident. La maison est partie en flamme et...

Lydia inspira profondément. Certes, elle n'avait pas crié, mais depuis qu'elle était à l'autre bout du pays, elle n'avait plus autant de liens avec les gens de Beacon Hills, surtout s'ils ne faisaient pas directement partie de la meute. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se fier à ses pouvoirs pour savoir ce qu'il était arrivé au père de son ami. Elle resta donc silencieuse, alors que Stiles continuait, la voix plus tremblante que jamais.

\- Il y a un corps, Lyds... Ils n'ont pas pu l'identifier, mais...

Il ne put continuer, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Tout en restant en ligne, la Banshee tapait à toute vitesse sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

\- On va y aller, Stiles, je te promets que ça va aller. Est-ce que tu as déjà un billet d'avion ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas... Je ne sais pas...  
\- Je m'en occupe. Je t'envoie ça dans une minute.  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi de...  
\- Stiles, je m'en occupe. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour toi. C'est pour ça que les amis sont là. Fais tes valises, on sera très vite à la maison, je te le promet.  
\- Merci... Lyds, je ne pourrai pas, si...

Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Lydia comprit tout de même. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas perdre son père alors qu'il avait perdu sa mère étant enfant. La Banshee ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de son ami, mais elle pouvait être à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle tenta de le rassurer en ce sens, lui indiquant qu'imaginer le pire scénario ne ferait pas en sorte que les choses aillent mieux. Elle pouvait imaginer à quel point, c'était difficile pour son ami, qui avait toujours son cerveau fonctionnant rapidement et élaborant cent possibilités à la minute. Pourtant, elle était également consciente que se torturer l'esprit n'allait pas aider. Il fallait à tout prix que Stiles puisse retrouver un peu de calme. Elle resta au téléphone avec lui longtemps, tout en faisant sa valise. Elle qui avait l'habitude de ne pas voyager léger, fit une entorse à ses habitudes. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de faire plusieurs valises. Elle ne prendrait avec elle que le nécessaire et verrait par la suite. Si elle devait revenir chercher plus d'affaires, elle pourrait toujours le faire plus tard, lorsqu'ils en sauraient un peu plus. Lorsque les billets pour elle et Stiles furent pris, elle envoya le sien à son ami.

\- Stiles, je vais raccrocher. Je t'ai envoyé ton billet. Je vais prendre un vol maintenant et on se retrouve à Washington pour voler ensemble vers chez nous. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher chez toi ?  
\- Non, je... Je vais me débrouiller. Merci Lydia.

La jeune femme raccrocha en ayant le sentiment que la voix misérable de Stiles faisait partie de ces choses qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais entendre. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que le Shérif était en vie et que le corps retrouvé dans sa maison était un parfait inconnu. Elle fit un dernier tour de son appartement avant de prendre un taxi pour l'aéroport. Son premier vol était court, le second beaucoup moins. Traverser les pays d'est en ouest prenait du temps.

Elle espérait que Stiles aurait assez de force pour faire sa valise et aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle avait laissé assez de temps entre les deux vols pour au besoin aller le chercher ou lui envoyer un taxi. Chose qu'elle fit immédiatement, commandant une voiture pour l'heure à laquelle le jeune homme devrait partir du campus. Elle le prévint d'un message avant de monter dans son propre taxi. Une fois à bord, elle pianota sur son téléphone quelques minutes avant de passer quelques appels. Elle ne put avoir plus d'infos à propos du père de Stiles, mais elle put au minimum organiser leur retour en ville. Elle n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre son ami et à s'envoler avec lui pour la Californie. Elle espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien, car ils avaient tous vécu assez de malheurs et de tragédies dans leurs vies respectives pour que Stiles ne vive pas une fois encore la mort d'un de ses parents.

Son arrivée à l'aéroport puis son premier vol passèrent comme un éclair. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse ou au contraire parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement réfléchir de manière productive à ce qu'il se passait, mais dans tous les cas, elle arriva à Washington avec l'impression qu'elle avait quitté Cambridge seulement une minute plus tôt. En arrivant vers les terminaux, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour repérer son ami, qui avait l'air particulièrement amorphe. Plus pâle que jamais, les yeux dans le vide, comme absent. La seule couleur dans cette morosité était le sweat rouge vif du jeune homme. La rousse plissa les lèvres et fronça un peu les sourcils avant de s'approcher de son ami et de le héler. Stiles releva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un pâle sourire. Bien loin de celui qu'il était habituellement lorsqu'elle venait le visiter. Elle s'avança rapidement et, lâchant ses valises, elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le serrer contre elle. Il en avait besoin et elle aussi. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte avec un soupir douloureux.

\- Merci Lydia. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
\- Tu te serais débrouillé, tu le fais toujours. Mais tu as des amis pour te soutenir lorsque la situation devient difficile. On est là pour toi, je suis là pour toi, toujours. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'étais amoureux de toi durant toute ma vie...  
\- Bien sûr. Mais tu n'es plus amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je... Lyds, ce n'est pas... Je ne...

Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, je sais. Mais n'ait pas de crainte à te reposer sur tes amis. Même Derek. Tu tiens à lui tout comme il tient à toi.  
\- Je sais. J'essaierai de garder ça en tête. Merci Lyds.  
\- Allez, nous avons un vol à prendre.  
\- Bien chef. Quand on arrive en Californie, on prend le bus jusque chez nous ?  
\- Non, on vient nous chercher. Ne t'en fais pas, on sera le plus vite possible à Beacon Hills.

Sans en dire plus, Lydia entraîna son ami vers la porte d'embarquement. Il leur fallu encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir monter, puis finalement, ils décollèrent. Stiles, qui habituellement était un vrai moulin à paroles, était particulièrement silencieux. C'était troublant. Lydia leur avait pris des places côte à côte, du côté du hublot pour le jeune homme. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, alors que ce dernier regardait l'aéroport s'éloigner lentement, d'un air morne. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, avec un petit sourire triste.

\- ça va, Lydia, je suis juste pressé d'arriver. Et j'ai peur.  
\- Je sais... Je suis là. Veux-tu qu'on se fasse un marathon star wars ? Nous avons des écrans individuels et l'hôtesse m'a indiqué que les films étaient disponibles.  
\- Tu... Tu me proposes de regarder les Star Wars avec moi ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que l'apocalypse est là ?  
\- Pas encore. Mais il parait que c'est intéressant. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que les acteurs n'étaient pas si moches que ça.  
\- Tu es incroyable !  
\- Tu me déçois si tu ne t'en rend compte que maintenant. Vraiment Stiles on se connaît depuis qu'on a trois ans, je pensais que tu savais déjà que j'étais une femme exceptionnelle.

Avec un sourire, Stiles serra la main de son amie.

\- Évidemment que je le sais. Mais tu me fais des rappels réguliers. Allez, regardons donc les star wars. Ça nous occupera le temps du vol au moins.

Stiles pensait que même en regardant les films, le temps passerait lentement, mais étonnement, il se trompait. Malgré le fait qu'il connaisse quasiment les films par cœur, il fut pris dans l'ambiance et quelques heures plus tard, et plusieurs films avalés, plus quelques boissons et un repas, un passage aux toilettes et une balade dans l'avion, l'atterrissage fut annoncé. Stiles releva la tête d'un coup.

\- Quoi ? On arrive déjà ? Est-ce que cet avion est en fait une fusée ? Un avion super rapide ? Un vaisseau extra-terrestre ?

Lydia eu un petit rire. Elle retrouvait un peu son ami, même si elle savait que très vite il redeviendrait maussade et triste, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des nouvelles concrètes de son père. Cela ne manqua pas d'arriver. Alors que l'avion se posait au sol, l'hyperactif se renfrogna et se renferma. Intérieurement, Lydia soupira. Voir la détresse de son ami était terrible, mais la raison de cette détresse était bien le suivit à travers le dédale de l'aéroport, jusqu'à récupérer leurs bagages puis d'arriver à l'étage des arrivées. Lydia parcourut rapidement l'endroit des yeux. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, la personne qu'elle attendait était bien là et venait de les repérer. Lydia reporta son attention sur son ami qui venait de se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu as dit qu'on venait nous chercher ? Qui vient ? Ta mère ? Scott ?  
\- Stiles.

Le sus-nommé se retourna vers la voix qui venait de prononcer son nom, surpris.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Je viens vous chercher, ma voiture est rapide.  
\- Oh ! Je... Merci ?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, semblant hésiter un peu, avant de s'approcher de Stiles et de le tirer contre lui. Le plus jeune expira un souffle saccadé avant de refermer ses bras autour de son ami, se laissant aller contre lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Derek avait accepté de venir les chercher, mais il avait raison sur un point, sa voiture était plus rapide que celles de ses autres amis. Et puis même en ces circonstances, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'être dans ses bras. Il resserra quelque peu son étreinte et le loup en fit de même, glissant son nez contre le cou du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que le plus jeune ne se détache de son ami, un peu perplexe quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Derek, je...  
\- Tu en avais besoin. Et je suis heureux de te voir, même en ces circonstances.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais si... ?  
\- Pas de nouvelles de ton père, je suis désolé. Et le corps n'a pas été identifié. Mais Scott, Isaac et Cora son sur place pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. Une odeur ou peu importe. La meute fait tout ce qu'elle peut, je te promets.  
\- Ce n'est pas votre job...  
\- Bien sûr que si. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, tu es des nôtres. On prend soin des nôtres.  
\- Je... Merci.

Le plus âgé se contenta de hocher la tête, avant d'entraîner les nouveaux venus vers sa voiture garée non loin. Très naturellement, après avoir chargé les bagages dans le coffre, Lydia se glissa sur la banquette arrière, laissant l'hyperactif prendre la place du passager. En temps normal, celui-ci aurait réagi, rougit ou fait une remarque, mais là, il se contenta d'entrer dans la voiture, détaché. Lydia et Derek échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.

Les quelques heures de trajet se passèrent dans un silence relatif, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas habituellement. Stiles répondait aux questions de ses amis, mais pas plus. Il ne babillait pas, il n'écoutait même pas tellement ce que Lydia et Derek racontaient. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait le visage plus pâle que jamais et le regard sombre et vide. Il avait ce côté "void" qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il était possédé par le Nogitsune, mais plus sombre encore, plus désespéré.

En arrivant proche de Beacon Hills, il recommença à s'agiter. Lydia posa une main sur son épaule, rassurante.

\- On va aller directement au poste de police, d'accord ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle hocha la tête en direction de Derek, lui indiquant de bien faire cela. Elle savait que sur place, Jordan Parrish serait là et qu'il était responsable de l'enquête. Il pourrait leur donner toutes les informations les plus récentes. Dans le même temps, elle pianota sur son téléphone pour demander au reste de la meute de les rejoindre plus tard au loft. Seul Scott les rejoindrait au poste.

Ils y arrivèrent relativement vite. Stiles s'était tendu de plus en plus à l'approche de leur destination. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture de Derek, tout indiquait qu'il était prêt à exploser, de colère ou de désespoir. Rapidement, le loup sortit à son tour et vint se poster en face du plus jeune. Sa main glissa contre sa joue avant de le lui relever doucement pour croiser son regard. Son autre main se déposa délicatement sur l'épaule de Stiles, ferme et douce.

\- Stiles. On est avec toi, ok ? Quoi qu'il arrive, on est avec toi.  
\- Si jamais... Derek, je ne peux pas... S'il est...  
\- Je sais. Je sais...

Une fois encore, il attira le plus jeune contre lui, une main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre plus haut. Stiles glissa ses bras autour des épaules du loup, comme pour ne pas tomber. Derek le serra étroitement contre lui, murmurant des mots rassurants à son oreille. Finalement, lorsque les battements du cœur de l'hyperactif eurent repris un rythme normal, il se détacha et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, lui tirant un faible sourire.

\- Merci.  
\- Quand tu veux.

Encadrant Stiles, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt, Parrish arriva et les entraîna dans le bureau du Shérif. Voyant le regard de Stiles se poser partout, il proposa.

\- On peut se mettre à mon bureau, mais c'est au milieu du poste. Je pensais qu'ici serait plus tranquille.  
\- Non, c'est bon, c'est juste... Ça va aller.  
\- Très bien, veux-tu un verre d'eau ? Un thé ?  
\- Non, je... Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Parrish hocha la tête et les invita tous les trois à prendre place. Dans un cas normal, il aurait demandé à Derek et Lydia de quitter la pièce, mais non seulement ce n'était pas un cas normal, mais en plus Stiles avait besoin de la présence de sa meute pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sans passer par quatre-chemins, Parrish exposa les faits. L'incendie avait été annoncé par une voisine, qui inquiète de ne pas voir les pompiers arriver s'était dit que le shérif devait être absent et qu'il ne pouvait pas du coup prévenir les secours. Une fois le feu éteint, après une longue bataille contre lui, les pompiers avaient trouvé un corps dans les décombres de la maison. De la taille et de la corpulence du shérif, mais trop brûlé pour être reconnaissable. Le feu avait l'air accidentel, mais ce corps changeait la donne. Parrish s'était mis au boulot dès que la police avait été prévenue. Tout dans cet incendie était étrange. Trop étrange pour ne pas penser au surnaturel. Que la maison du shérif soit visée soit une chose. Que le père du futur émissaire de la meute de Beacon Hills soit visé en était une autre.

Une fois que Parrish eut donné tous les éléments en sa possession à Stiles, ce fut à Derek de prendre la parole. Il indiqua que certains des membres de la meute s'étaient rendu sur les lieus de l'incendie et aux alentours pour trouver des pistes - tant à propos de l'incendie, qu'à-propos du corps et surtout à propos du père de Stiles - et que dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles, Parrish et Stiles seraient les premiers au courant. Le policier hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le fils du shérif.

\- Est-ce que tu as un endroit où rester ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Sans même demander, il avait la certitude qu'il pourrait aller chez Scott. Il avait passé tant de nuits là, même avant que sa mère ne décède. Il était certain que Mélissa ne verrait pas le moindre problème à lui offrir un toit, maintenant que le sien était parti en fumée. Le policier rassura Stiles du mieux qu'il put avant de le pousser gentiment vers la sortie.

De retour dans la voiture, Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

\- Tu peux me déposer chez Scott ?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu peux rester au loft aussi. Si tu veux. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles retrouver Scott, mais...

L'hyperactif réfléchit une minute. Il avait certes envie de voir son ami de toujours, mais il savait également que ce dernier - et Mélissa - lui poserait sans doute des tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il n'aspirait qu'au silence et au repos. Il hocha donc la tête à la proposition de Derek.

Ce dernier déposa donc Lydia et ses valises devant chez elle, lui demandant de passer le lendemain, avant de prendre la route de son loft. Sur le trajet, Stiles prévint Scott qu'il passait la nuit chez Derek et étonnement le jeune alpha n'émit aucune protestation. Stiles resta cependant silencieux tout le long du trajet et ce n'est qu'une fois au loft qu'il retrouva la parole.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as proposé de venir ici ?

Le loup resta silencieux un moment avant de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un incendie. Stiles allait lui demander de répéter lorsqu'il comprit. Derek avait été dans cette même situation, celle de perdre sa famille dans un incendie. C'était pour cela qu'il savait comment réagir. Le jeune homme eut un sourire tendre avant de s'approcher du plus âgé et, prit d'une impulsion, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un petit "merci".


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Voici enfin le second chapitre de cette histoire. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais promit, l'action arrive bientôt. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

Un rayon de soleil particulièrement lumineux décida de se loger juste au niveau du visage du loup, à travers la grande baie vitrée du loft. Derek grogna et ouvrit un œil, fronçant les sourcils contre l'astre du jour. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à mettre des rideaux ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se redressa en grommelant. Son canapé n'était pas des plus confortables, mais son lit était occupé. Il tendit l'oreille pour déterminer si Stiles était déjà debout, mais le rythme lent et régulier de l'hyperactif lui indiqua qu'il dormait toujours profondément. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Le jeune homme devait être épuisé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé ses derniers jours. Aujourd'hui, la meute devait se réunir au loft, mais ce serait plus tard dans la journée. Derek se disait que Stiles aurait sans doute envie d'aller au commissariat, voire peut-être même à l'endroit du sinistre. Dans les deux cas, il aurait le loup à ses côtés et sans doute le reste de la meute, s'il le voulait.

Derek se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit les placards pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Depuis que son loft était redevenu le lieu des réunions de meute, il y avait toujours de la nourriture en suffisance pour les louveteaux affamés. Il commença par le café, se disant que le jeune humain apprécierait une tasse. Puis, il prépara du pain perdu. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais il avait souvent observé son père en faire. Puis après l'incendie, sa sœur Laura avait continué. Le pain perdu était pour lui le parfait réconfort et si cela pouvait être le cas pour Stiles, c'était aussi bien. Ses pensées se tournèrent d'abord vers sa famille avant de dériver vers l'humain dormant actuellement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il avait été prévenu qu'un incendie avait pris dans la résidence Stilinski, il s'était précipité. La vue de la maison en flammes l'avait pourtant tétanisé et il n'avait rien pu faire à ce propos. S'il n'avait de toute façon pas pu éteindre l'incendie, il aurait pu aider d'une autre manière, en captant une odeur ou un sentiment. Mais lorsqu'il était revenu après que les flammes soient éteintes, tout cela avait disparu. Et il n'avait pas la force de chercher longtemps. S'il n'avait de toute façon pas pu éteindre l'incendie, il aurait pu aider d'une autre manière, en captant une odeur ou un sentiment. Il avait cependant été heureux que Stiles soit à l'université à l'autre bout du pays. La simple vue de la maison carbonisée avec les murs encore chauds, ne pouvait que lui faire remonter des terribles souvenirs. Il avait évidemment accepté puis convoqué la meute pour donner à chacun des tâches à ce propos. Il fallait visiter la maison Stilinski pour capter quelque chose. Il fallait absolument retrouver le shérif, vivant. Il fallait aider Stiles, le soutenir, être présent.

Lorsque enfin, il était parti pour l'aéroport et qu'il avait retrouvé l'hyperactif, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui. Depuis quelques mois, il développait des sentiments amoureux envers le plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas nier que celui-ci l'avait toujours attiré, d'une certaine manière. D'abord mentalement. Sa manière de réfléchir, de chercher et trouver des solutions, sa capacité à penser à différentes choses en même temps, à suivre plusieurs conversations, tout en restant vaguement cohérent. La capacité qu'il avait de trouver des liens improbables entres les choses, les gens ou les événements. Sa capacité de déduction qui avait si souvent aidé son père ou la meute. Bon, il le trouvait aussi chiant. Le gamin ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de parler. Et lorsque enfin, il devenait silencieux, Derek pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau continuer à se mouvoir sans cesse. C'était épuisant. Les premiers mois après leur rencontre avaient été compliqués. Stiles ne lui faisait pas confiance, et c'était réciproque. Derek était à cette époque encore incapable d'accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit, à commencer par lui-même. Puis, après l'épisode de la piscine, avec le Kanima, ils avaient tous les deux commencé à se faire confiance. Par petites touches. Il y avait toujours eu des hauts et des bas entre eux, mais ils avaient su surmonter les difficultés pour passer d'ennemis à alliés, puis enfin amis. Et lorsque la meute avait commencé à se séparer, car la plupart de ses membres partaient étudier aux quatre coins du pays, le loup s'était rendu compte que son attachement envers l'hyperactif était bien plus fort que ce qu'il ne le pensait.

Avant le retour de Stiles, la veille, il n'avait pas osé ne fut ce que formuler la pensée que ses sentiments pourraient trouver une réponse. Oh, certes, il savait utiliser ses sens de loup et le plus jeune sentait le désir à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages - une odeur sucrée, avec une pointe de cannelle - mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du jeune âge de Stiles et de ses hormones en constante ébullition. Pourtant, lorsque l'hyperactif lui avait rendu ses étreintes, il avait perçu quelque chose d'autre, un sentiment ténu, une émotion caché. Et puis, il l'avait embrassé. Un simple contact entre leurs lèvres, rapide, presque imperceptible.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit de chute retentit dans la chambre, à l'étage. Il fronça les sourcils, écoutant et ressentant tout plus attentivement. Un gémissement l'inquiéta, mais tout de suite après, il entendit la voix de Stiles grommeler face au drap trop présent autour de ses jambes lorsqu'il avait voulu sortir du lit. Derek laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, qu'il effaça lorsque Stiles descendit dans la cuisine. Il se tourna vers lui pour la saluer. Le plus jeune était encore en jogging et t-shirt, les yeux gonflé de sommeil et un air vide sur les traits. Pourtant, ils s'éclairèrent à la vision du loup dans la cuisine.

\- Wow Sourwolf, est-ce que tu fais vraiment à manger ?  
\- Pain perdu, ça te convient ?  
\- Oh oui, merci mon dieu, j'adore ça. Est-ce que ça sent le café ? Est-ce que tu m'a fait un café en plus d'un petit-déjeuner ? Est-ce que je devrais t'épouser tout de suite, tu es vraiment un homme parfait !  
\- Assis.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais finalement il eut l'air de se dire que s'il était trop chiant envers le loup, il risquait de devoir se passer de petit-déjeuner. Lorsque la tasse de café arriva devant lui, il y plongea les lèvres. Il était parfait. Sucré comme il le fallait. Ce loup était magicien. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'une assiette remplie se posa devant lui. Il releva les yeux et adressa un sourire éclatant à son ami. Derek fronça les sourcils. Comment devait-il réagir face à un sourire aussi sincère, un peu enfantin. Sans trop réfléchir, il lui adressa un petit sourire, qui fit s'agrandir celui de Stiles. Le loup grogna avant de s'asseoir et d'entamer son propre petit déjeuner.

Une fois son assiette vide, Stiles la repoussa avec un soupir de bien-être. Il releva les yeux vers le loup, le surprenant à l'observer.

\- Je sais que je suis beau. Mais dois-tu vraiment m'observer ainsi ?  
\- Je...  
\- Je te taquine Sourwolf. Je me disais... Aujourd'hui, je dois retourner voir Parrish. Et puis... Je ne sais pas si c'est possible pour toi, mais je dois aller à la maison.  
\- Pas de soucis. On fait ce dont tu as besoin Stiles.

Il reçut en réponse un sourire douloureux avant que Stiles n'inspire profondément, comme pour chasser ses sentiments négatifs. Il retrouva un semblant de sourire avant de débarrasser la table et de tout emmener vers la cuisine pour commencer la vaisselle. Derek le suivit et alors que l'eau commençait à remplir l'évier, il posa sa main sur le bras de Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.  
\- ça me fait plaisir. C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir accueilli. Et d'être venu nous chercher.  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal.  
\- J'y tiens et j'aime bien. Quand j'étais au lycée, je faisais la vaisselle chaque fois que mon père travaillait tard. Il...

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Derek posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On va le retrouver, je te le promets. On va faire tout ce que l'on peut et on va le retrouver. La meute y travaille sans relâche.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à...  
\- ça nous fait plaisir de le faire Stiles. Laisse nous aider. Nos sens peuvent être utiles.  
\- Très bien, mais je veux aider aussi.  
\- Je ne pensais pas t'empêcher de le faire. Rappelle-toi, on fait ce dont tu as besoin.  
\- Tu es bizarrement gentil, aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'une sorcière t'as lancé un sort durant mon absence ? Ou alors tu es un sosie de Derek et le vrai Derek est quelque part dans une cave.  
\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, répondit-il en grondant et faisant de ce fait sourire son jeune ami.

Derek était bien conscient de ne pas agir comme d'habitude et sans doute que cela devait un peu perturber Stiles. Mais en même temps, il n'allait pas juste s'exprimer par grondement et froncement de sourcils comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait évolué depuis. D'autant plus depuis qu'il avait rejoint la meute de Scott. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être aussi grognon que d'habitude. Étant passé par une situation semblable, il pouvait imaginer ce dont Stiles avait besoin et ce n'était certainement pas un loup grognon. Pas trop.

Stiles commença la vaisselle sans dire un mot de plus. Soupirant, car il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis, Derek prit un essuie pour l'aider. Pas question que le plus jeune fasse tout le travail. Déjà que laver la vaisselle était trop alors si en plus il lui laissait la partie essuyage, il se sentirait comme un connard. Il n'en avait pas envie, vraiment. Il n'était pas comme son oncle qui s'en fichait royalement de passer pour un immonde connard du moment qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Derek, sous ses airs de loup mal léché était bien plus gentil et la meute en était consciente, Stiles le premier. Évidemment. Sans doute que Stiles le savait depuis le début. Cette pensée tira un nouveau sourire au loup et un doit mouillé enfoncé dans sa joue. Il releva les yeux, grondant contre ce doigt et la personne à qui il appartenait, ne récoltant qu'un petit rire.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de me faire peur, mais tu es conscient que ça ne marchera pas ? Tu m'as fait un petit-déjeuner !  
\- Quel est le rapport ?  
\- Tu es gentil, voilà le rapport. Tu peux cacher ta gentillesse sous une pile de grognement et de menaces, au fond, tu restes un gentil loup grognon.  
\- Ne pousse pas.  
\- En plus, tu m'aimes bien sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laissé dormir dans ton lit. Ni fait à manger ce matin. Je suis certain que Scott aurait dormi sur le canapé.  
\- Je lui aurais fait à manger aussi.  
\- Oui, mais tu ne l'aurais pas laissé dormir dans ton lit. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Par pitié ?  
\- Tu sais bien que non. Tu avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et le lit est plus confortable que le canapé. Et bien sûr que j'en aurais fait de même pour Scott.

C'était faux. Il laissait rarement son lit à qui que ce soit, surtout s'il n'était pas lui-même dedans. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas entendre son cœur et donc détecter son mensonge. Pourtant, le regard qu'il lui lançait semblait indiquer qu'il savait qu'il mentait. Derek haussa un sourcil, mais le plus jeune ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de terminer le lavage de la vaisselle.

\- Va prendre une douche. Après, on y va, si tu veux.  
\- Insinuerais-tu que je pue, Souwolf ?  
\- Qui sait ?

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de grogner, mais il obéit au bêta et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Derek en profita pour appeler Lydia, lui indiquant le programme de la journée. La jeune femme les rejoindrait à la demeure Stilinski, directement. Avec ses sens de Banshee, elle capterait peut-être quelque chose. Il eut à peine raccroché que Scott l'appelait. Soupirant, il décrocha.

\- Oui Scott ? Oui, il va bien. Je ne peux pas, il prend une douche. On va voir Parrish ce matin puis à la maison. Oui, sa maison, Scott. Il en a besoin. Ce n'est pas à toi de... Je sais ce que je fais. Écoute, rejoins-nous là-bas ou apporte des donuts au commissariat si tu veux. Oui. Je sais. Moi aussi. Il va aller bien. On va trouver.

Il raccrocha et tendit l'oreille vers la salle d'eau. La douche s'étant arrêtée, il en conclut que le jeune homme allait bientôt redescendre. N'entendant pas de bruits de pas, il monta. Stiles était dans la chambre, vêtu d'un jean, mais pas de haut, l'air perdu devant sa valise ouverte. Lorsque Derek toqua à la porte entrouverte pour s'annoncer, Stiles se redressa. Il avait l'air quelque peu gêné.

\- Je... J'ai oublié de prendre des t-shirts... Dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas vérifié ma valise et je...

Sans un mot, Derek s'avança vers sa penderie, prit un t-shirt à lui et une chemise et le tendit à Stiles. Ce dernier les regarda comme si Derek lui tendait une bombe. Le loup soupira.

\- Prends-les, ils devraient être à ta taille. S'il te manque quoique ce soit, tu te sers. On ira t'acheter des trucs si tu ne veux pas porter mes fringues, ou on demandera à Scott.  
\- Non, je... Ce n'est pas... Argh.  
\- Stiles. Respire.

Obéissant, Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Merci pour ça. Et le reste. Je n'ai pas de soucis à porter tes vêtements, je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de les partager.

Tout en parlant, il enfila le t-shirt et la chemise, qui comme l'avait dit Derek, étaient parfaitement à sa taille. Il lança un regard interrogatif au loup qui lui répondit d'un froncement de sourcils. C'était un des rares vêtements qui dataient d'avant l'incendie. Il ne les portait plus de toute manière. Il ne les aurait certes pas prêtés à n'importe qui mais Stiles... Ça faisait sens. Ça faisait sens. Puis ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils et soudain, un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage. Il eut soudain l'air de vouloir rendre ses vêtements au loup. Derek ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je prends une douche rapide et je te rejoins.

Sans attendre la réponse, il disparut dans la salle d'eau. Stiles baissa le regard sur son t-shirt avant de pousser un petit soupir. Mais il souriait alors qu'il prenait son sac et redescendait vers le salon pour attendre son hôte. Il fit un peu de rangement dans la cuisine et sur la table où ils avaient mangé. Derek ne fit pas de remarque face à cela. Il était conscient que le plus jeune avait sans cesse besoin de se tenir occupé, d'une manière ou d'un autre, plus encore depuis l'incendie. Étant passé par là aussi, il savait que faire des choses était un des moyens de ne pas trop penser. De se détacher de la réalité pour un court instant. Toujours sans un mot, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent et Derek les conduisit jusqu'au commissariat, où Jordan Parrish les attendait dans son bureau. Derek doutait qu'il ait de nouveaux éléments à leur apporter depuis la veille, mais Stiles tenait à passer par ici avant d'aller voir sa maison.

\- Stiles. Derek. Entrez. Un café ?  
\- Non, merci, répondit le plus jeune. Juste... Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ?  
\- Pas vraiment, tu t'en doutes. Mais il y a quelque chose. Plusieurs policiers ont reçu au cours de ces derniers mois des courriers et mail étranges. Nous avions mis cela sur une mauvaise blague adolescente, mais il est possible que ça ait un lien avec l'incendie. Nous cherchons de ce côté. Derek, est-ce que la meute a pu trouver quelque chose d'autre ?  
\- Nous nous retrouvons tout à l'heure pour en parler. 13H au loft.  
\- Je ne pourrai sans doute pas être là, mais je compte sur toi pour me dire ce qui a été dit ?

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête alors que le jeune Stilinski demandait à voir les courriers que les policiers avaient reçus. Parrish dû refuser, l'air quelque peu gêné de le faire. Il expliqua à Stiles qu'il était trop proche de l'enquête pour pouvoir y participer, en plus du fait qu'il n'était pas enquêteur. L'hyperactif se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien de plus. C'était plutôt étrange. En temps normal, il aurait argumenté pendant des heures rien que pour pouvoir jeter un œil rapide aux dossiers. Mais les temps n'étaient pas normaux. Parrish se fit la réflexion, alors que Stiles et Derek sortaient du bureau, que Stiles avait de la chance d'appartenir à une meute. Sans quoi, il n'y aurait eu rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour aider. Pas que ce soit son rôle, au contraire, mais son esprit vif et sa capacité de déduction avaient toujours aidé sur toutes sortes d'affaires surnaturelles. Le chien de l'enfer se dit qu'il devrait peut-être donner un petit quelque chose au fils du shérif. Sans l'impliquer totalement, lui donner accès aux courriers et mails étranges reçus ces derniers mois pourrait apporter un regard nouveau. Il y penserait dans les prochains jours et selon ce que la meute trouverait ou non sur cette affaire. Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'ils retrouvent au plus vite le shérif, vivant. Stiles ne se remettrait pas de la mort de son père, même avec le soutien de la meute. Il était passé par trop d'horreurs pour en subir une de plus, surtout de cette ampleur. Parrish ne pensait pas que le shérif soit mort, mais il fallait le retrouver au plus vite, car ses chances de survie s'amenuisaient avec le temps, comme pour chaque disparition.

Lorsque Derek et Stiles sortirent du commissariat, Scott les attendait à l'entrée avec un sachet de donuts et un café pour son frère. Stiles haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu penses que je manque de sucre ?  
\- Les donuts sont toujours importants. Je t'ai pris un café caramel si tu veux.  
\- Mec, tu es un frère pour moi ! S'exclama Stiles en se précipitant sur son ami pour un câlin et prendre sa boisson et son second petit-déjeuner.

Derek s'éloigna un peu pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver. Il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami comme Scott l'était pour Stiles, si ce n'était ses frères et sœurs, et son oncle Peter. Mais rien de vraiment comparable. Il savait que les deux jeunes hommes donneraient tout, y compris leur vie, pour l'autre. Ils l'avaient déjà fait et le referaient encore.

Scott lança un regard au bêta qui s'éloignait. Pas assez pour ne plus du tout les entendre s'ils parlaient à voix haute, mais suffisamment pour leur laisser l'intimité de leurs retrouvailles. Il serra à nouveau Stiles contre lui.

\- On va le trouver. On trouve toujours.  
\- J'espère.  
\- Stiles, je te le promets. On va le retrouver. Toute la meute s'y est mise et toute la ville, littéralement, le cherche. Impossible qu'on ne le trouve pas rapidement.  
\- Mhm, acquiesça l'hyperactif, pas complètement convaincu.  
\- Tu veux venir t'installer chez moi, le temps de...

Stiles lança un regard en direction de là où était parti Derek, sans vraiment répondre. Scott posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Tu peux rester chez lui aussi.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne veut peut-être pas de moi. Je vais venir chez toi.  
\- Bro', tu es vachement plus intelligent que moi, mais parfois, tu es aveugle. S'il ne voulait pas de toi, il t'aurait déposé chez moi hier soir. Il ne serait pas venu vous chercher à l'aéroport. Il n'aurait pas fait de petit-déjeuner pour toi.  
\- Comment sais-tu que ?  
\- Il m'a dit que vous aviez mangé, j'ai tiré mes propres conclusions que tu viens de me confirmer.

Cela tira un petit rire à Stiles.

\- Oh Scotty, tu deviens bon. La meute a besoin de ça quand je ne suis pas là.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux. Même si tu nous manques souvent.  
\- Vous me manquez aussi. Je vais peut-être revenir maintenant que...

Il s'interrompit brutalement et l'alpha le tira dans une accolade.

\- Pas de décision hâtive. On retrouve ton père, on trouve qui a fait ça et après, on voit.  
\- Si j'avais été là...  
\- Ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Sauf te mettre en danger toi aussi.  
\- Ou j'aurais pu empêcher ça, aider mon père, l'empêcher de disparaître !  
\- On ne saura jamais. On peut juste avancer, ok ? Un pas à la fois.  
\- Mhm...

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Stiles n'ouvre le sachet de donuts pour en dévorer un. Puis un second. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers le troisième, Scott éclata de rire.

\- Encore ? Je pensais que tu avais déjà mangé chez Derek ? On va devoir te faire rouler pour le reste de la journée.  
\- Mon cerveau a besoin de sucre et de caféine pour réfléchir correctement.  
\- Peut-être pas autant.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, les fronça, réfléchit une seconde, puis engloutit le troisième donut. Il allait s'arrêter là sinon il allait exploser. Mais c'était la faute de Scott aussi. Il lui avait pris les meilleurs, venant du meilleur endroit de la ville. Ça aurait été un crime que de ne pas les manger. Il en restait d'ailleurs, et le jeune homme se sentait un peu mal par rapport à eux, mais il y aurait bien un loup affamé pour leur faire un sort.

Il se tourna vers Derek qui revenait vers eux, lui tendant aussitôt le sachet de donuts. Le loup roula des yeux, sans faire un geste pour les prendre. Il avait l'air de se demander où Stiles mettait toute cette nourriture, sachant qu'il avait déjà avalé un peu plus tôt un nombre conséquent de pains perdus. Le jeune homme, devant ce refus de nourriture roula des yeux également.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ces pauvres donuts...  
\- Ils n'ont pas de sentiments quant au fait de se faire manger ou non tu sais ?  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu as été un donut un jour ? Est-ce que tu étais aussi grognon qu'en loup ? Est-ce que les gens te mangeaient ou est-ce que tu leur grognais dessus pour ne pas te faire manger ? Je suis certain que tu étais un donut mignon. Tout grognon, mais mignon. Comme maintenant.

Derek haussa un sourcil à la mention du fait qu'il aurait pu être un donut dans une vie précédente, et le second à la mention du mot "mignon". Stiles se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, il avait parlé sans filtre cerveau-bouche et referma cette dernière brusquement. Il devrait sérieusement apprendre à parler en réfléchissant un peu. Derek ne réagit cependant pas plus que ça, se contentant de se diriger vers se voiture. Stiles se dandina un peu, hésitant entre lui et son ami, qui lui indiqua de monter avec Derek.

\- Je suis venu à pied, va avec lui.  
\- On se retrouve à la maison ?  
\- Bien sûr. Isaac et Lydia seront là aussi.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête avec de rejoindre le plus âgé, montant dans sa voiture en silence. Ce dernier s'éternisa quelques minutes alors que l'humain plongeait dans des pensées plutôt sombres. Il pouvait rire et plaisanter tant qu'il voulait, cela n'effacerait pas l'horreur de la réalité. Qui devint subitement beaucoup plus réelle lorsque Derek s'engagea dans sa rue. Stiles se tendit brusquement alors que le loup se garait plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant la maison. Le moteur pourtant éteint, Stiles ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Derek posa une main sur son bras, sans rien dire. Il marquait juste sa présence en tant que membre de la meute, en tant qu'ami sans doute. Stiles lui lança un regard en biais, hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de sortir du véhicule. Quoiqu'il se passe, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, ainsi que sur les autres membres de la meute. Quoiqu'il se passe, il serait entouré. C'était déjà ça, même s'il aurait préféré que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Était-ce trop demander que d'avoir la durée de ses études sans problème majeur ? Ne pouvait-il vraiment pas avoir une vie normale après toutes les horreurs face auxquelles il avait été confronté sur le temps du lycée ? Manifestement, sa ville avait décidé de ne jamais le laisser en paix.

Une fois sorti de la voiture, il inspira profondément, carra les épaules et prit le chemin de sa maison désormais en ruines fumantes. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut ses voisins et voisines aux fenêtres. Certains lui lançaient un regard de pitié, d'autre un signe amical, d'autre encore faisaient semblant de rien. Il ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter, mais il avait envie de leur hurler que leur curiosité morbide n'aidait en rien et qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire mettre. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas le faire et alors qu'il luttait contre ce besoin, Derek se plaça à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule, lui masquant la vue d'un trottoir. Presque aussitôt, Scott apparut de l'autre côté et ainsi, il pouvait circuler en regardant uniquement droit devant lui, sans prendre garde aux curieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
